


Talk Me Down

by goddessdodo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Forehead Kisses, HyungWonho - Freeform, Hyungwon and Wonho are both in love with each other, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Talk Me Down - Troye Sivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessdodo/pseuds/goddessdodo
Summary: Just Hyungwon and Wonho cuddling and talking about how much they love each other. Basically being gay and in love.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Talk Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated fo fatalstars in Wattpad :)

A hand snaked its way to Hyungwon's side. Fingers were tracing on Hyungwon's delicate skin, drawing small circles and lines. Hyungwon chuckled at the soft touch. He leaned back and felt his lover's strong muscles against him. 

"Did I wake you up?" Hyungwon shook his head. "Then I assume you haven't slept yet." His voice was very husky and it was so sexy. Too sexy. Hyungwon didn't know how Wonho could possibly be more attractive than he already was.

"I couldn't sleep." Hyungwon whispered. He looked at his side, only to be met by Wonho's bare neck. "I tried to but I couldn't." He whispered, burrowing his head on Wonho's shoulder.

Wonho laid on his back just for Hyungwon to lay comfortably with his shoulder as a pillow. He spread his arm around the younger's torso and pulled him closer until he could feel Hyungwon's slow and hot breathing right on his skin. 

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" Hyungwon asked. His voice, soft and warm, just like him, and Wonho loved it so much.

He rested his head on top of Hyungwon's before he decided that it was best to kiss on top of it. Hyungwon loved to be babied anyways. It was a fact that even K-Profiles could never know of.

"I am already asleep. But I am next to a very beautiful person. It feels so unreal. So I think I shouldn't wake up from this dream." Wonho murmured.

Hyungwon snorted. It brought a smile on Wonho's face, knowing so damn well how easily he could make Hyungwon so gushy. He didn't have to look at him. Wonho already knew Hyungwon was blushing. It was a usual response to every cheesy thing Wonho said.

"You need to sleep." Hyungwon murmured. "We're both tired."

They literally were. 

They've had a long night of practicing for their comeback. For hours all they ever did is practicing their choreographies. And now they've had their break, they needed to sleep. But HyungWonho had other plans.

"This is the only time I can have with you before we're busy again." Wonho whined, quite annoyed at why they had to always keep their relationship lowkey when literally all of starship knew about them. It didn't make sense why they still had to sneak just to be together. 

Right after practice, all the other members went straight to bed and slept while Hyungwon secretly slithered in Wonho's bed. If he's caught, he's gonna get in so much trouble. But nobody's hoping for that. He just wanted to spend time with Wonho.

"I don't get why we always have to hide." Wonho sighed. "It's not like we're not obvious enough. They already know. So why are we still hiding?"

Hyungwon just chuckled. True, he was frustrated at hiding their relationship of four years since no mercy era but he found it cute how Wonho stomped his feet while he hugged Hyungwon closer.

"Sometimes I really do ask who's older than the both of us." Hyungwon joke, reaching to Wonho's face just to poked his cute nose. "Hyung?"

"Hyungwon!" The other chuckled as Wonho immediately looked at him. His eyes glaring at Hyungwon. "You know what we talked about!" Wonho looked and sounded like a little kid, being all mad at his mother- but in this sense is his boyfriend, Hyungwon.

Ever since they started dating, Hyungwon had stopped calling Wonho as his hyung and started calling him nicknames like "love" and "babe" until Wonho was obsessed with it, well only when they're together and in private. They didn't want unwanted attention from paparazzi. But even Wonho calls Hyungwon his princess, his cherry blossom and what not in public. And everyone remembered when they won an award on Hyungwon's birthday, Wonho literally said he loved Hyungwon in front of a lot of people an in live tv while the other members said they loved monbebes. Everyone really gets it, he's too smitten.

"What, hyung?" Hyungwon was really trying to rile Wonho up when he emphasized the word for formality. "We're Koreans, we should value formality. Right?" Wonho was literally glaring at him. One more word and he could really get in trouble this time.

"Call me hyung when and only when we're with the others." Wonho slowly taunted. His voice was more husky that it was before and it was darker than the night. He really have had enough. He sighed, pulling Hyungwon's waist closer to him until Hyungwon was almost laying on top of Wonho.

"Alright, my cute little bunny." Hyungwon chuckled. "You're too serious."

Wonho sighed. "I'm serious on you, Chae Hyungwon." He put his hand on Hyungwon's chin and pulled it up so he could see him.

Hyungwon immediately blushed. His eyes even widened. It was one of Wonho's uncalled cheesy lines. He tried to look away but Wonho was just that strong that even his hand on Hyungwon's chin stopped him. Hyungwon just gave up. He looked back at Wonho and saw him staring at him, only to make him more flattered.

"C-Can you not?" He mumbled.

"I'm trying to admire beauty." Wonho smiled.

"Can you stop that?"

"Okay." Wonho pursed his lips. He let go of Hyungwon, even pushing him to the side as he stood up. Hyungwon was so confused. He sat up and glared at Wonho who was really serious on leaving him there.

"Uhm, where the hell are you going?" Hyungwon asked in authority like the needy and clingy baby he was. He even raised his brow and crossed his arms as he stared at Wonho putting on his slippers like he's really serious on leaving Hyungwon to go somewhere only God knows.

"I'm gonna go admire Minhyuk--"

"Oh, fuck no!" Hyungwon immediately pulled him back in bed. He was a lot thinner than Wonho but he managed to gather all his strength to put Wonho back beside him. "You're staying here with me." He sneered at Wonho who just end up laughing.

They both fixed their positions where Wonho laid on his back and Hyungwon laying his head on top of Wonho's chest while their legs tangled and hands entwined. They once argued, even let the other members bet, on who's the little spoon between the two of them. Occasionally, Wonho exceeds his capacity on being clingy and ends up laying on Hyungwon's chest but when Kihyun and Minhyuk always bet, Kihyun always wins with a picture of Hyungwon looking like a koala, snuggling close to Wonho's chest while the other wraps his arms on his small waist.

"Hey." Wonho broke the silence, his nose nudging on Hyungwon's crown.

"Hmm?" Hyungwon only hummed in response, probably tired already that he wants to sleep.

"Can I ask you a question?" 

"You're already asking me one now." Hyungwon chuckled. "What is it?"

"Before you met me, did you think you wouldn't find love?" Wonho softly asked. It was a bit hard for Hyungwon to hear him plus he was yawning that moment so he barely heard him.

"What?"

Wonho shifted so he could look at Hyungwon. "I was asking if you thought you'd never find love before you met me in the competition."

Hyungwon peered on him. There was no smile on his face. He just blanky looked back at him. "Yeah. All I ever thought about before the competition started was that I wanted to become an idol and when I become an idol, I could never be allowed to date. But I didn't expect that I'd be in a relationship with a fellow idol."

Wonho blushed. "Me too. I only wanted to debut but I met you and the dream upgraded from me wanting to be an idol to pursuing that dream with you."

Hyungwon smiled. Sometimes he playfully hated Wonho's flirty lines and cheesy statements but he it's only because his stomach could handle only a certain amount before he turns into a gushing mess.

"Now, can I ask you something?" Wonho nodded with a big smile on his face, happily anticipating his lover's question. "If you had to choose between dying and breaking up with me, which would you choose?"

Wonho's smile faded in an instant and it broke Hyungwon's heart so fast. He was gonna apologize for the unnecessary question and just decide to shut up and sleep but before he could even shift to the side away from Wonho, the pulled him. Now, they were facing each other so close.

"I'd rather die." Hyungwon's eyes widened. Wonho couldn't be that serious to him. Why was he looking at Hyungwon like he holds Wonho's universe? "Breaking up with you is more painful than death."

Hyungwon frowned. "You shouldn't say that. You've lived twenty-two years without me. Don't say that like your life depended on me--"

"My life has become you. And me being without you is just nothing." Wonho solemnly said. His loving eyes piercing right through Hyungwon's heart. "Even if you don't feel that seriously with me, I am in love with you more than you--"

At times Wonho can really be so annoying, doubting Hyungwon's feelings for him because he obviously loves him more but he doesn't know Hyungwon that much. He doesn't know how much Hyungwon's also too head over heels for him. And whenever he ends up mumbling nonsense like what he was doing right now, Hyungwon always shuts him up with a kiss. It wasn't a long one though. Hyungwon immediately pulled away before Wonho could close his eyes and play along.

"Shut up, okay?" Hyungwon sighed. "I love you more than you could ever imagine. I just don't know how to show it as much as you do but I love you. I am truly, madly, deeply and irrevocably in love with you--"

Like the many times Hyungwon tries to be as cheesy like Wonho, his lips end up being crashed with Wonho's soft ones. And he always wrap his arms on Wonho's neck as he respond. Wonho would even dominate in the kiss, taking Hyungwon into cloud nine and Hyungwon just lets him. He doesn't even try to stop him. Why would he?

They both pulled away to intake oxygen. They both chuckled, panting. Wonho just smiled at Hyungwon and the latter did the same to him.

Wonho leaned close to Hyungwon and kissed him on the forehead, sighing. "God, I'm so in love with you."

Hyungwon smiled, looking away to avoid Wonho's loving gaze that would eventually make him cherry red. "We should probably sleep now." He said.

Wonho nodded. "Fine." When Hyungwon looked back to him, he immediately stole a kiss. "Goodnight, my other half." He whispered, pulling Hyungwon in a hug with him resting his head on Hyungwon's.

Hyungwon felt the other's slow breathing on his ears and it gave him the tickles but it was bearable. Plus he didn't want to disturb him just to shift a little when he's trying to sleep already. When Hyungwon heard a soft snore, he chuckled.

"He's really asleep now." He said, feeling himself drift to sleep. "Goodnight, my love." His last words before he closed his eyes and sleep with a smile.


End file.
